Категория:Kernel hacking
Kernel hacking * [ ] Show timing information on printks * ( ) Default message log level (1-7) * [ ] Enable __deprecated logic * [ ] Enable __must_check logic * ( ) Warn for stack frames larger than (needs gcc 4.4) * [ ] Magic SysRq key * [ ] Strip assembler-generated symbols during link * [ ] Enable unused/obsolete exported symbols * [ ] Debug Filesystem * [ ] Run 'make headers_check' when building vmlinux * [ ] Enable full Section mismatch analysis * [ ] Kernel debugging :* [ ] Debug shared IRQ handlers :* [ ] Detect Hard And Soft Lockups * [ ] Panic (Reboot) On Hard Lockups * [ ] Panic (Reboot) On Soft Lockups * [ ] Detect Hung Tasks :* [ ] Panic (Reboot) On Hung Tasks * [ ] Collect scheduler debugging info * [ ] Collect scheduler statistics * [ ] Collect kernel timer statistics * [ ] Debug object operations :* [ ] Debug objects selftest :* [ ] Debug objects in freed memory :* [ ] Debug timer objects :* [ ] Debug work objects :* [ ] Debug RCU callback objects :* [ ] Debug percpu counter objects :* ( ) debug_objects bootup default value (0-1) * [ ] Debug slab memory allocations :* [ ] Memory leak debugging * [ ] SLUB debugging on by default * [ ] Enable SLUB performance statistics * [ ] Kernel memory leak detector :* ( ) Maximum kmemleak early log entries :* < > Simple test for the kernel memory leak detector :* [ ] Default kmemleak to off * [ ] Debug preemptible kernel * [ ] RT Mutex debugging, deadlock detection * [ ] Built-in scriptable tester for rt-mutexes * [ ] Spinlock and rw-lock debugging: basic checks * [ ] Mutex debugging: basic checks * [ ] Lock debugging: detect incorrect freeing of live locks * [ ] Lock debugging: prove locking correctness :* [ ] RCU debugging: prove RCU correctness ::* [ ] RCU debugging: don't disable PROVE_RCU on first splat * [ ] RCU debugging: sparse-based checks for pointer usage * [ ] Lock usage statistics * [ ] Lock dependency engine debugging * [ ] Spinlock debugging: sleep-inside-spinlock checking * [ ] Locking API boot-time self-tests * [ ] kobject debugging * [ ] Highmem debugging * [ ] Verbose BUG() reporting (adds 70K) * [ ] Compile the kernel with debug info :* [ ] Reduce debugging information * [ ] Debug VM * [ ] Debug VM translations * [ ] Debug the global anon/private NOMMU mapping region tree * [ ] Debug filesystem writers count * [ ] Debug memory initialisation * [ ] Debug linked list manipulation * [ ] Linked list sorting test * [ ] Debug SG table operations * [ ] Debug notifier call chains * [ ] Debug credential management * [ ] Compile the kernel with frame pointers * [ ] Delay each boot printk message by N milliseconds * < > torture tests for RCU :* [ ] torture tests for RCU runnable by default * [ ] Check for stalled CPUs delaying RCU grace periods :* ( ) RCU CPU stall timeout in seconds :* [ ] RCU CPU stall checking starts automatically at boot :* [ ] Print additional per-task information for RCU_CPU_STALL_DETECTOR * [ ] Kprobes sanity tests * < > Self test for the backtrace code * [ ] Force extended block device numbers and spread them * [ ] Force weak per-cpu definitions * < > Linux Kernel Dump Test Tool Module * < > CPU notifier error injection module * [ ] Fault-injection framework :* [ ] Fault-injection capability for kmalloc :* [ ] Fault-injection capability for alloc_pages() :* [ ] Fault-injection capability for disk IO :* [ ] Fault-injection capability for faking disk interrupts :* [ ] Debugfs entries for fault-injection capabilities ::* [ ] stacktrace filter for fault-injection capabilities * [ ] Latency measuring infrastructure * [ ] Sysctl checks * [ ] Debug page memory allocations * [ ] Deprecated power event trace API, to be removed * [ ] Tracers ---> * [ ] Remote debugging over FireWire early on boot * [ ] Remote debugging over FireWire with firewire-ohci * [ ] Build targets in Documentation/ tree * [ ] Enable dynamic printk() support * [ ] Enable debugging of DMA-API usage * [ ] Perform an atomic64_t self-test at boot * < > Self test for hardware accelerated raid6 recovery * [ ] Sample kernel code ---> * [ ] KGDB: kernel debugger ---> * [ ] kmemcheck: trap use of uninitialized memory ---> * < > Test kstrto*() family of fucntions at runtime * [ ] Filter access to /dev/mem * [ ] Enable verbose x86 bootup info messages * [ ] Early printk :* [ ] Early printk for MRST platform support :* [ ] Early printk via EHCI debug port * [ ] Check for stack overflows * [ ] Stack utilization instrumentation * [ ] Debug access to per_cpu maps * [ ] Export kernel pagetable layout to userspace via debugfs * [ ] Write protect kernel read-only data structures :* [ ] Testcase for the DEBUG_RODATA feature * [ ] Set loadable kernel module data as NX and text as RO * < > Testcase for the NX non-executable stack feature * [ ] Enable doublefault exception handler * [ ] Enable IOMMU debugging * [ ] Enable IOMMU stress-test mode * [ ] IOMMU leak trcing * [ ] x86 instruction decoder selftest * IO delay type ---> * [ ] Debug boot parameters * [ ] CPA self-test code * [ ] Allow gcc to uninline fucntions marked 'inline' * [ ] Strict copy size checks Категория:Без перевода Категория:Корневое меню